


Darling, You Work Too Hard

by Lauren_Elizabeth108



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic!Larry, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, brief zerrie, like blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Elizabeth108/pseuds/Lauren_Elizabeth108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Louis is working himself too hard. This is how he relaxes him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You Work Too Hard

The gentle pitter-patter of small feet on linoleum and high pitched giggle, accompanied by a much deeper chuckle woke Louis from his much needed sleep. Mentally groaning, he hauled himself out of bed to investigate. Creeping down the hall, careful not to make a sound, Louis approached the kitchen, where the giggles were coming from and peeked in.

 

 

There stood Harry holding their three year old son Jaimie, helping him stir some kind of batter in a large orange bowl. “Alrighty Jaimes, all done,” Harry’s voice was soft as though not to wake his husband, unaware that he was already awake. “Yeah!” Jaimie cheered voice louder than it should be at 7 a.m.

 

“Shh, Jay, we don’t want to wake Papa, do we?” Harry murmured against Jaimie’s cheek, holding him closer.

“Mm – No!” was the response, a little quieter, but still loud for the early hour of the morning. “Okay, so I’ll put them in the oven while you get the milk and salt, alright bud?” Jaimie nodded enthusiastically and squirmed in Harry’s arms, eager to do his job. Harry did as he said he would, and then entered the pantry, exiting with eggs, oil, self-raising flour, sugar and . . . sprinkles?

 

Louis’ face scrunched in confusion as he watched Harry begin to whisk the eggs, oil and milk together in a small bowl with Jaimie looking on from his seat on the bench top, gently swinging his legs, each time making a small bang from his feet hitting the cupboard. Harry dug out a frying pan, which Louis recognised as the frying pan, which had been passed down to Harry from his great-grandmother. Realisation dawned on Louis. _They’re cooking me breakfast!_

 

Unable to stay hiding in the hall (the urge to kiss Harry senseless was almost over powering), Louis snuck up behind Harry, motioning to Jaimie to keep quiet. As Harry spooned the mix for the first pancake into the pan, Louis wound his arms around Harry’s waist, rising up onto his tip toes so he can nuzzle his face into the taller man’s neck and place a tender kiss there.

“Morning.” Louis’ voice was croaky and thick from sleep. “Mm . . . morning baby.” Harry turned around and pulled the blue eyed man into his arms, kissing him lovingly on the lips.

“Daddy! It’s seven dot-dot two six,” Jaimie claimed, worming his way between them and tugging on Harry’s shirt.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh sh-oot!” Grabbing an oven mitt, he pulled out the tray he’d put in the oven earlier, revealing a tray of golden brown cupcakes with a strange pink tinge to the surface. “Surprise for later,” Harry winked.

Louis blushed. The last time his husband had said that, he’d ended up spread out across their bed, having whipped cream licked off of his chest (and other body parts).Turning his attention back to the pancakes, Harry flipped the current one while telling Louis to go take a seat at the table. “Jay? Buddy can you get the plates out? The plastic ones like we talked about?”

 

 

At this instructions, Jaimie, eagerly bounded around the kitchen before opening the cupboard and carefully taking out three plates one at a time. Slowly, he passed each one to Harry in between flipping pancakes.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were seated at the kitchen table (Jaimie in his high chair) with a stack of pancakes in front of each adult and a single pancake drizzled with maple syrup and cut into small pieces and a plastic cup of orange juice for Jaimie, accompanied with an assortment of toppings, maple syrup, lemon juice and sugar, jam and butter, as well as a cup of Yorkshire tea.

 

Louis turned to Harry. “What brought this on babe? I would've been happy eating toast for breakfast, you know that.”

“Yeah, but I thought that you deserved a treat after the week you've had at work.” Harry’s answer made Louis smile shyly.

 

Louis now worked as a talk show host and judges The Voice UK after One Direction broke up in 2017, due to conflict of interests with the band members’ growing families and constant touring. Louis and Harry’s surrogate was about seven months pregnant, Liam and Danielle were married had one young child with another on the way, Zayn and Perrie were finally planning their wedding after their three years long engagement and Niall and his girlfriend, Alina had just discovered they’d conceived a child when the band was told they would be doing a world tour that would be for about nine months.

Many arguments later and an amicable split, One Direction announced the end of their time together, though they all stayed in touch. Zayn works as a music producer and Perrie is now a part-time vocal coach, with Little Mix’s fame slowing down. Liam is a judge on the X Factor and Niall now hosts Britain’s Got Talent.

 

Harry had worked at a few places, but none that he’d loved enough to stay. He’d judged a few talent shows, even doing a season of the Australian X Factor, alongside Reece Mastin and Nathaniel Willemse. But he wasn’t happy with it. So he became a stay-at-home dad, looking after Jaimie, which he loved doing.

 

The small family ate breakfast around rounds of banter and giggles. After the final plate had been cleared of food, Harry asked if Louis would mind bathing the three year old while he cleaned the kitchen. Nodding his acquiescence, the older man swung Jaimie up into his arms and tickled him, his laugh carrying all the way down the hall.

It only took Harry all of ten minutes to load the dirty plates and cutlery into the dishwasher and hand wash the frying pan with a Chux (the Teflon couldn’t handle being washed in the dishwasher or with a scourer), as well as wipe down the table and stove.

 

With his back to the doorway, Harry stared out the window, taking in their garden and noting with pride that the roses he planted with Lou just before Jaimie’s birth were flourishing. A hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder, startling him, causing him to utter a surprised yelp and whirl to face them. Louis stood there, smirking with Jaimie in his arms, grinning in delight at having been able to catch his father off guard.

“You little devil! You scared me!” Harry exclaimed dramatically scooping Jaimie out of Louis’ arms and into his own. Jaimie giggled again and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, asking to be held close. Harry obliged with a soft smile on his face. “Let’s go watch Spongebob, hey?” Jaimie’s answer was an enthusiastic and excited nod, before begging to hurry and carry him to the lounge room.

 

Louis smirked at his husband and murmured “pushover” into his ear before taking the lead, guiding them to the room in question and turning on the television to the right program. Harry harrumphed, but followed the shorter man, pulling him close when the three of them were settled on the lounge.

 

The day passed in a blur, watching all of Jaimie’s favourite shows (Spongebob, Winnie the Pooh and Scooby Doo mostly) and eating take out. Around five o’clock the doorbell rang. “About time,” Harry muttered before getting up off the lounge to answer it. Louis continued watching Rise of the Guardians with Jaimie, even though he was dying to go and see who was at the door and what could possibly be taking so long for Harry to come back?

 

About ten minutes later, right as the fight between Pitch and the five Guardians really began, Harry knocked on the door, peering in with Zayn and Perrie looking over his shoulder. “Jaimie, bud, remember what we talked about this morning. You’re gonna stay at Uncle Zayn and Aunty Perrie’s house tonight? They might even cook you chicken nuggets if you’re a good boy.”

At the mention of chicken nuggets Jaimie perked up eagerly and bounded over to where the couple were standing, an overnight bag already packed at their feet. Louis followed at a slower pace. “Aunty Pez! Uncle Zee!” Jaimie hugged their legs happily; he was always excited to see his many uncles and aunts, and today was no exception. They both picked Jaimie up and held him, indulgent smiles on their faces.

 

A soft word of thanks was spoken to the pair Jaimie was now wrapped up in, Harry hugging Jaimie goodbye and Louis pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Goodbye little man. Be good, okay?” “I’m always good Papa.” Jaimie’s answer took Louis by surprise. “Who taught you that I wonder?” glancing at Zayn with a curious eyebrow raised. Zayn shuffled his feet and mentioned that they should be going. “Have a good night yeah?” he looked at Louis with a suggestive smirk on his face and Perrie giggled.

 

“Whatever you guys. Have fun with Jaimes tonight.” As he showed them out, Louis wondered what Harry had planned. Once the front door closed, Louis felt Harry’s lips upon his, kissing him furiously, almost desperately, tongue licking into his mouth, tracing over his teeth and curling around his own. Louis moaned quietly.  _T_ _his_ was what he planned.

 

“Bedroom?” Harry motioned for him to follow him down the hall. 

 

Reaching their bedroom, Louis was laid down on the bed with a tenderness that didn't match the passion that Harry had just kissed him with, but Louis found that he didn't really mind. Touching his lips to Harry’s, they kissed gently for a while, taking their time and just enjoying each other, which they hadn't really had time for in a long while. 

 

Harry’s hands began to wander, stroking along Louis’ face, arms, chest, back, hips. He moved to kiss the skin under Louis’ ear, tracing the shell with a pointed tongue. “I love what you’re wearing husband dearest, but I like what’s underneath it even more,” Harry purred, pulling at the hem of Louis’ shirt to emphasise his point. 

 

Louis nodded his agreement, eager to get rid of the clothing barrier between them. The shirt was pulled over his head, joining Harry’s on the floor, which Louis didn't remember him taking off, but hey, he wasn't complaining. A cool, soft finger traced around Louis’ nipple, eliciting a soft sound of arousal. The finger moved a little harder, rubbing the nub into erection. Harry’s tongue found the other, laving over it softly, before adding a little roughness into it, like Louis liked. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned, voice croaky like as it always is when he’s turned on. Harry pulled off to reply. “Shh, let me take care of you babe,” before returning his attention to Louis’ nipples. He then began to make his way south, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, lavishing his abs, which had softened with age with attention, tracing the contours and sucking soft bruises into the sensitive skin of his hipbones. Harry dipped his tongue into Louis’ belly button and swirled it, making Louis arch his back and whimper with need. 

 

Harry then moved down so he was facing Louis’ cloth-covered erection. He palmed over the obvious bulge in the older man’s jeans. “Please Harry. I need you.” The want in Louis’ voice was delicious, and who was Harry to deny his sexy husband anything he wanted? 

Slipping the button loose and undoing the zipper, cool fingers eased the denim off Louis’ hips, catching his boxers as well. Both layers of clothing were pulled down his thighs and calves, catching on his feet. Louis kicked his feet free of the offending material impatiently. “Harry,” Louis clung himself to Harry, pressing his need into the taller man’s thigh, making him laugh. “On it babe.” 

 

Shuffling back down the bed, he levelled himself with Louis’ cock. And what a pretty cock it was, flushed red, hard and aching against his stomach, precome shining on the head. Harry traced a forefinger around the head before smoothing his hand over it, stroking Louis slowly, torturously slow. Louis groaned, deep in his throat. He was so aroused and he was sure he was going to burst pretty damn soon if Harry didn't speed up. 

 

A wicked smile on his lips, Harry continued his lazy pace until Louis placed a hand over his and helped him out, stroking roughly with need. “God, Harry please. C’mon babe.” Louis’ hips thrust up into Harry’s hand unconsciously and his eyes were blown wide with lust as shining with desperation. Harry decided to give in and let Louis have what he so clearly wants. 

Positioning Louis’ dick at his lips, he spoke before taking him in. “Gonna make you feel good,” he promised, and with that he had swallowed Louis down. A high pitched whine and a gasp later and Louis was clutching Harry’s hair, a litany of ‘oh god’s’ and other various curses were the only sounds in the room other than the heavy breaths and the slick sounds of Harry’s mouth on Louis’ cock. 

 

When Harry ran his tongue around the rim of the head and teased the slit, he pushed Louis close to the edge. “Oh god, Haz . . . Fuck, I'm close.” At this, Harry doubled his efforts, using every trick he knew, saving the best for last. Easing down past his gag reflex, all the way until he could feel Louis nudging the back of his throat and hummed then sucked _hard_.

 

Louis came with a gasp of his husband’s name, curving his back quite fantastically, contorting with passion. Harry sucked him through it, swallowing down Louis’ come with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Yanking Harry up for a desperate kiss, Louis clutched him close. Losing himself in the kiss, Harry failed to notice Louis snaking a hand down between them, but he definitely felt it when warm fingers wrapping themselves firmly around his length, pumping him with practiced ease. 

 

Minutes later, Harry had reached a messy orgasm and was currently being wiped down with a damp wash cloth by his husband. 

 

“I was supposed to take care of you, you know.” Harry complained as Louis carefully cleaned the come from Harry’s stomach and thighs. “I know love,” Louis replied with a fond smile, “but I adore looking after you. It just makes me so happy to see you happy.” 

 

A pink tinge appeared on Harry’s cheeks, which Louis studiously ignored, knowing exactly how much Harry hates being embarrassed, especially in front of Louis. 

 

Deciding to shower in the morning, Louis climbed into bed next to the sated and sleepy twenty five year old already bundled up under the blankets. Blinking up lovingly at the shorter man, Harry murmured a soft “I love you,” before succumbing to sleep. Curling himself into Harry’s arms, Louis smiled and repeated the sentiment, even while knowing that Harry was fast asleep. 

 

And if he wakes up early the next morning to treat Harry to breakfast in bed and a blowjob before Jaimie comes home, then he’ll never know.


End file.
